D
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 34. Synopsis Diamond starts the graduation exam, where he needs to complete the course and return the egg to Riley. However, Riley and Lucario get assaulted, as two ruffians have stolen the egg. To save the egg, Diamond uses some of his skills he learned from Riley so far. Chapter Plot Diamond looks at Steelix, and notices that its shadow just vanished. Riley asks Diamond to focus, and reminisces that Steelix is the boss of the cave, and is quite violent in battle. Lucario has read its aura, and Riley tells that Steelix is quite fast when using Rock Polish. Thus, Riley asks of Diamond to follow him instead. He sees they need to find out what caused this incident, as well as to obtain the egg. As they walk, Diamond explains he saw a shadow move, which surprises Riley, since his Lucario should've been able to sense its aura. Suddenly, he and Lucario get attacked. The two fall down, and a goop on Riley's face prevents him from seeing anything. Diamond notes that's honey, while Riley regains his calmness, as he and Lucario can sense others' aura, and can read others' movement. Two figures appear, who comment that Riley should know that they are here. Two roughnecks appear, and belittle Riley for his lack of skill. Riley demands to know who are they, and the two guys continue belittling him. Their Pokémon uses Power Gem, which blows Diamond and Riley to the ground. The two guys exclaim that they knew Riley would sense their aura, and made a plan to counter that: an aura seal. Diamond demands to know what are they doing, and the guys show they have the egg taken as a hostage. The guys see they have the advantage, and explain the aura seal: as sound can be interrupted by noise, they made a plan to do the same to the aura. It is why their Mothim can use Air Slash, a move that can cut the aura around them constantly, so neither Lucario nor Riley can sense that. Riley curses, for Lucario probably sensed them, but their presence was too weak for it to notice. Moreover, the roughnecks tell their Vespiquen used Attack Order to spout honey, to prevent Riley and Lucario from seeing. In addition, Vespiquen can even have the grubs attack at higher speed. Diamond takes that in consideration, and notes Riley challenged him to the course, to get faster. He admits the other opponents were much faster than him, and came with certain methods to counter that. It is why he wants to try them right now, and believes in his victory. The roughnecks are amused, while Riley senses that Diamond wants to have Tru use Razor Leaf. He doubts that will be effective, but lets Diamond do so. Tru fires the leaves at the roughnecks, which gets countered by Vespiquen's Defend Order. The roughnecks even belittle Diamond, claiming he's way too slow, considering he was so sound at beating their speed. Diamond has Tru use Razor Leaf once more, but the roughnecks laugh, as they get protected. Diamond praises Tru, as his plan is going as he planned. The roughnecks are surprised, while Diamond explains the Razor Leaf attack had twice as many leaves as the first time: they managed to control how many leaves are shot. Riley notes the second attack was much slower as it had more leaves, and understands Diamond's plan. He wants to lower the number of leaves, which would increase the attack speed of his Pokémon, thus one leaf would be the fastest. The roughnecks continue belittling Diamond, stating that's a basic attack move. Thus, last night he carved a mark in the cave to have Tru practice that. The roughnecks doubt Diamond, and dare him to try. Diamond declares Razor Leaf, which immediately spouts out a leaf that hits Vespiquen. Riley smiles, for that has just decided the match. Diamond makes a pose, stating this is his "one-and-only" Razor Leaf. Vespiquen drops the egg, which lands on the leaves that Tru fired the first two times. The roughneck wants Vespiquen to recover, and declares Heal Order, but the grubs are in a dissarray, and so is Mothim. With this over, Riley can sense the people's auras. Since Diamond has the egg back, Riley and Lucario are ready to attack, which dipleases the roughnecks. Lucario uses Flash Cannon, Bone Rush, Close Combat and Aura Sphere, which defeats the roughnecks. A moment later, the two are tied up to a barrel, and Riley managed to get the honey away from his eyes. Debuts Move *Attack Order *Power Gem *Defend Order *Air Slash Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 34 chapters